Iris
by Fay Maxwellyuy
Summary: Quatre and Trowa get in a car accident. Will Quatre survive?


Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Gundam Wing and probably never will. I will, however, continue to use their character however and whenever I please be it for my enjoyment and yours. I am not making any money off of these stories so I'd very much appreciate it that you not sue me. Also, I do not own the song Iris by Goo Goo Dolls.  
  
A.N. I have to thank greatly my friend and beta reader who helped me write all the medical information. She watches ER and pretty much wrote the injury parts.  
  
3x4 Angst, Trowa torture, Quatre torture, Trowa's POV, songfic *~* Flashback *** Time Gaps blah blah=lyrics 'thoughts'  
  
Iris  
  
The sirens are blaring so loud they're causing my head to pound, but then again, I was just in a car accident, so it could be the gash above my temple that's causing the pounding. A man, a paramedic, I think, begins applying some bandages to try and stop the bleeding, then wraps it with another to hold it in place. 'Is that really my blood that is turning the white bandage red?' I think as I see him remove a soaked piece. Once again, like so many times before, blood that shouldn't be spilt has. I fear that he isn't okay. Poor, Quatre, hold on, I plead silently to myself and to him.  
  
I feel the vehicle stop. The doors open and one of the attendants escorts me to a seat inside a building I had sincerely wished to never enter again. The smell of anesthetic fills my nostrils and makes me sick to my stomach.  
  
***************************Hours later************************************  
  
"You were very lucky," a man in a white coat tells me. "No broken bones or internal bleeding. You have some bumps and bruises, but nothing too bad. The worst is a mild concussion from the impact, which should be fine within the next few weeks. We would advise you to try and keep off your feet for the next little while. Also, we are keeping you overnight for observation."  
  
I nodded, not caring about myself. The only thing that mattered right now was how my Quatre was doing.  
  
"Is there anyone I can call?"  
  
"No, the only person was in that car with me."  
  
He nodded before turning and walking away, leaving me to my thoughts. How could this have happened? This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Quatre and I were just going to go out, we were supposed to have a great time. I'd finally found the courage to tell him I loved him. I was going to tell him tonight, and now I may never have the chance.  
  
I watched as the doctors and nurses moved around the hospital, no one even paying the slightest bit of attention to me. I stared at the doors in which they took Quatre. Please, my love, hang on.  
  
***************************A few hours later*******************************  
  
"Excuse me, sir."  
  
I glanced up at an elderly man in a blood-splattered uniform.  
  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Richardson. Are you the one who was with Mr. Winner?"  
  
I nodded. "How is he?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"He's unconscious and in critical condition. He's lost a lot of blood, mainly from all the internal bleeding, as well, he's suffered a major concussion and there's massive swelling in his brain."  
  
"So is he going to be alright?"  
  
"Honestly, it looks bad."  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"I'd say he has a 50/50 chance of making it through the night. I'm sorry, but we've done everything we can, it's up to him now."  
  
"Can I see him?" I ask shakily, not yet believing what I was hearing.  
  
"We only allow relatives to see patients in this critical of a condition.  
  
"But I'm the only one he's got, there's nobody else who can be with him right now."  
  
"I'm not sure...," said the Dr. Richardson, looking unconvinced. "Though it hasn't been proven, some people say that it helps the patient when someone their familiar with talks to them. I guess there's no harm in letting you try."  
  
"Thank you, doctor."  
  
***************************Outside Hospital Quatre's Room********************  
  
A tired looking nurse came out of Quatre's room, and gave me a summarizing glance.  
  
"Mary, Mr. Barton will be staying with the patient during the night," Dr. Richardson told the nurse before turning to me. "Now, I must prepare you for what you are about to see." He paused, catching the anxious look on my face. "Yes, I realize you're very anxious to see him but I must prepare you..."  
  
I didn't care what the doctor had to say I needed to see Quatre. I needed to see him more than anything else in my life. I pushed past the doctor and got the shock of my life.  
  
So many machines surrounded Quatre's fragile body he looked so small. I sat down in the seat by his bedside and just stared at my little one.  
  
"Oh, Quatre. I'd do anything just to be able to hold you in my arms right now." I said, as I reached for his hand. I don't know how, but I just knew he'd feel my presence. "My little angel, you've always been there for me, always given me my bit of heaven, and I just want you to know I'm not going to leave you."  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
Hours past before a nurse came in to change the IV and it wasn't till then when I noticed the smell of anesthetic. It was so strong in here that I could almost taste it in my mouth and it was making me sick. I made a dash for the bathroom where I threw up all I had left in me. After splashing water on my face, to calm me down, I took a big breath and walked out of the bathroom and noticed the nurse had left.  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
I sit back down in my seat. I know I should call the guys but I don't want to leave Quatre alone and there is nothing that they can do. Besides, I don't want to see them and I don't want to let them see me with all my defenses down. I don't think they could understand the effect all this is having on me.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
Everything that happened is still so painfully clear in my mind...  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
...The impact as the car hit us, me trying to stay in control, but my head was thrown against the window. The next thing I remembered were the sirens in the distance. I looked over at Quatre he was in terrible shape. Then he opened his eyes; I could see he was in so much pain.  
  
"Trowa, it's okay. I'm fine. We're going to be alright."  
  
Yes, Quatre, I'll be all right, but you, I can feel you fading fast. You don't need to lie for me, I thought. It's funny; this scene around us was just like a movie. A car accident, sirens, this place, it almost didn't seem real, but as the blood dripped down my face and onto my coat I knew it was.  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
I lend towards him and buried my face against his body. I didn't want the world out there to see me, not like this. I don't think they'd understand how much I was hurting, how much I loved him. I shouldn't be surprised, my heart was made to be broken and now it was. The man I loved was slipping away from me.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
I looked at my watch; it's amazing how the time just seems to fly by. In three hours, the sun will rise and with it the world will wake, and many lives will go on. But I know my life won't go on without you.  
  
"Little one, do you know who this is? It's Trowa. I'm waiting for you to wake up so I can tell you how much I love and care for you. You are the only one who can understand me and mend the brokenness of my heart. Please, wake up for me."  
  
I got no reply from the unconscious boy. Just the beeping of machines answers me. I looked at my watch again. A lot can happen in three hours.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
Owari  
  
AN: Well, that's it for now. If you'd like to see what happens next I'd advice you review. Will Quatre live or will he die? 


End file.
